Aliens In The Attic - With A Twist
by xxxVelvet Kissesxxx
Summary: Alessandra is Tom's best friend, Bethany's partner in crime and now along for the Pearson's family getaway. For her whole life she's been part of a broken family but the Pearson's became her replacement. When a summer goes awry thanks to some aliens can a certain annoying blond help her see that maybe they could be a blessing in disguise. Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Dude come on, you're going to get caught and killed, then I'm going to be dragged down with you so they'll kill me to. I have a better idea, how about instead of changing your grades you actually get the grades like I know you can," I complained, tossing the ball repeatedly against the wall and having it bounce back. "Allesandra you know if I start getting better grades I'll be bullied again," Tom hissed, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "Listen here you get good grades, tell me who's picking on you and I'll kick the crap out of them but only if you never call me by that name again, I swear my parents must have been stoned and drunk when they called me that. Deal?" I asked cheerfully, stopping my bouncing for a moment.

He shook his head and I sighed, flopping dramatically onto his bed and burrowing my face into his pillow, letting the ball drop to the floor. My head whipped towards the window as it slid open with a squeak, years of watching horror movies kicked my fears into place and I fell off the bed, my head landing towards the window. A head of blond curls poked through the window and I grinned, jumping up. "One word and you're dead," she hissed towards Tom, stalking across his room. I intercepted her halfway with a big hug and swung her around, planting an innocent kiss on her lips, "Oh Bethany were has thou been I have been half mad without your wondrous presence," I cried dramatically.

She giggled and patted my back; I launched myself across the room again, back towards Tom's bed and fell onto it, watching the two siblings fight. "Are you crazy? If dad catches you he's going to kill you," Tom smirked, standing up and following Bethany and she walked towards the other window. "Dad's not going to catch me," she said smugly, pulling open the curtains and blowing a kiss to her idiot boyfriend also known as my cousin, Ricky the man-whore. "What do you see in that guy?" Tom asked incuriously and I looked to Bethany, wondering that myself.

"You mean other than the fact that he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic, funny and ridiculously athletic?' she asked, smiling like a love struck fool. I made gagging motions and pretended to be fainting; hey this was my cousin they were talking about. Just then the door swung open, revealing a pyjama clad Hannah, holding her teddy. She looked around confused for a few seconds before she zeroed in on the two siblings, "Dad's coming and he's mad," she said her eyes wide.

They both looked at each other in worry, "at whom?' Tom asked, glancing at me. "Tom," Hannah said pointing at the same time a voice echoed her from the stairs. We girls quickly sprang into action, Bethany grabbed Hannah and pulled her behind the door while I rolled off the bed and scrambled under it, just in time as Tom's dad came in. "What?" Tom asked innocently and his dad took a deep breath. "If you're smart enough to hack into the school website then you are smart enough to pass math," his dad started, his eyebrows already raising.

"Do you think Bethany got accepted to Michigan by screwing around all the time?" he asked and I winced, play the sister card why don't you. Bethany shook her head and Tom sighed, "Of course not she got in cause she's perfect," I winced again, "No your sister got in cause she worked her tail off and that's exactly what I expect from you," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Tom's chest. "Yeah you're right Dad, I...I... I don't deserve a family vacation, I should stay home tomorrow, learn my lesson," I glared accusingly up at Tom. He was going to leave me with his family the prick.

"Oh no no I am not taking that bait kiddo," his dad said and I breathed a mental sigh of relief "This isn't you the grades, the bad attitude. What is going on?" Tom shrugged "Nothing," I wished Tom would just tell him that he was being bullied for being smart. I blame all this for coming between this right here," he pointed to the computers and electronic then both of them. "Some good old fashion, no tech-" he pulled out the power plug and Tom and I both winced. Damn I had a game of Tetris going on on that thing.

"-family togetherness is exactly what we need," he finished, walking towards the door. "So get some sleep we're hitting the road at sun-up. Oh and you guys to, yes even you Andy, I can see your foot poking out" he said. Tom smirked at Bethany and she smiled innocently back before tugging Hannah out of the room. "Are you staying here tonight?" Tom asked, turning off some of the lights. "Yeah my stuff downstairs and my sexy beast is in your driveway so might as well," I said, pulling myself out from under his bed. "Why must you continue to refer to your bike as a sexy beast?" Tom wailed, tugging off his shirt and pants, replacing them with his sleeping pants.

I shrugged and stripped out of my top, bra and skirt, moving towards Tom's draws and pulling on a pair of his sweats and an old singlet. I crawled into his bed and he slid in next to me, tugging me closer to him so I was cuddled up against him, "Night Tom," I mumbled, feeling his hands sliding around my back, "Night Andy," he whispered, killed the rest of the lights and drifted off to sleep.

Before you get ahead of yourself let me explain, Tom and I are in no way together. He is the brother I never had, my parents are kind of abusive and when it got to bad Tom was my caretaker sometimes that involved him dressing my wounds so I was used to him seeing my body naked. It was nothing sexual or anything; they were high up lawyers and didn't really have time for a kid, or the parental instincts. Growing up I was left alone in a huge mansion for months on end and had to learn to take care of myself, I guess that was why I was so guarded around anyone but the people I trusted completely, the Pearsons had grown used to my overly fond ways, kisses, large hugs they were my way of saying thanks for sticking around. It's why Bethany didn't break my nose when I kissed her earlier, it wasn't that I'm attracted to her it's just my way of greeting her.

The reason I slept with Tom, not like that get your mind out the gutter, was also due to my past. Growing up in a huge mansion with empty rooms, creepy dolls, loud noises, thunder storms, being convinced monsters were everywhere, you know the things a kid's imagination makes up. Well normal kids can go run and hide in their parents beds when they get scared, I didn't really have parents to run to, those things no longer scare me now but I have nightmares a lot about what it felt like and sleeping next to someone, knowing someone is there helps them go away. I grinned and pulled Tom tighter against me, slowly drifting into a comforting darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALESSANDRA'S POV (ANDY) **  
The next morning I was shaken awake by Mrs Pearson, she told me to get Tom up by which I responded to by asking if I could have free reign on that matter, she nodded at my evil smirk and left, her hand moving to her mouth to cover her smile, I grinned and moved Tom's hands from my waist, tiptoeing out of the room and down to Bethany's. I pushed it open and saw her awake, "Ready?" I asked, she nodded and matched my evil grin with one of her own. We hurried downstairs and collected the ice and the bucket we had got especially for this, the rest of the family saw us and rolled their eyes but they were used to this by now, mine and Bethany's favourite part of the day was finding new ways to wake up Tom.

We rushed upstairs and filled the bucket with ice than water, heaving it down the hallway from the bathroom to Tom's room. Since this was a special day we decided to have a special wake up call for him. We had set an entire room full of traps, 20 alarm clocks placed around his head were set to go off in 5 minutes, when he woke up a string would be pulled and a web of string coated with honey lay strewn across the floor would be tightened and rise of the ground, an icy bucket of water was perched over his bed, when the string was pulled to tighten the web it would tip onto his head, he would then get out of bed and become tangled in our web of honey at which point he would fall down and several confetti cannons filled with honey would explode from under his bed and coat him in it at which point a string tied to a switch would be pulled and a whole 10 bucketful's of white styrofoam pieces would fall down and stick to the honey. Throughout all of this we had set up a video camera that would record the whole thing and upload it straight to YouTube.

Luckily for Tom everything he would need for the trip was already downstairs and all the stuff I needed for the day was outside the room. I smirked and started to cunt down from ten, Bethany right beside me, when we reached 0 all hell broke loose. The alarm clocks went off, Tom jerked forward in bed, the bucket fell and the string tightened and rose, he screamed bloody murder and jumped out of bed, tripped in out wire and fell flat on the floor. The cannons went off and he was covered head to toe in the honey while the fan whirred onto full and the styrofoam fell, coating his room like a winter wonderland. When Tom finally managed to get up he appeared at the bedroom door, his face set in stone.

"Really I couldn't have just one day where I could wake up normally?" he asked and we giggled, shaking out heads. I gave Bethany a quick high five and she ran down the hall to get ready for the trip meanwhile I lifted my hand and swiped a finger across his cheek, taking off a glob of honey. "Yummy," I said innocently, watching as he stormed towards the bathroom, presumably to wash all of that stuff off him. A few minutes of damage control later and his room was as good as new. Moments after that Tom emerged from the bathroom and after a quick hug to show no harm done began getting ready for the day ahead.

I grinned and commandeered the bathroom next, having a quick shower than grabbing my selected clothes for the day got changed. I pulled on my emerald green bikini and then my biking suit over the top, me and Bethany had promised to go in the pool as soon as we unpacked at the house and I didn't feel like changing. I pulled on my heavy black combat boots and twisted my hair up on top of my head so the helmet could fit. I looked in the mirror and smirked, my biking suit was made of black leather and clung to my every curve, they were quite generous if I do say so myself. It had emerald green flames printed down the sides, in case you haven't noticed yet emerald green is my favourite colour.

My hip length red curls were pulled up on my head and I only wore a bit of mascara and lip gloss, deciding to forgo anything to heavy. My eyes Tom said didn't need much enhancing due to their unusual colour, they were a dark purple that turned nearly black when I was severely pissed off, another reason for my parents to hate me, I just wasn't normal. I had decided at a young age if I was going to be treated like an outsider might as well act like one, I took lessons on knife throwing, archery, shooting, tai Kwan do and karate as well as sword training and gymnastics, hey no hating I can do a flip in mid-air with no spring.

I grinned at my reflection and traipsed downstairs, meeting Bethany md way who gave me a high five on my awesome fashion sense. I smirked and strolled into the kitchen, Mrs Pearson stopped me and handed me $80 asking if I could stop at the shops on the way there a pick up some fireworks then catch up with them. Knowing my sexy beast could easily catch them I agreed, pocketing the $80. Soon the entire family was loaded into the car and I waved sympathetically at Tom who looked very uncomfortable at being squashed between Hannah and Bethany. He grimaced and gave me a quick wave which I returned. Turning and heading for my sexy beast. Having rich parents was useful to shut me up about the abuse and neglect they gave me a credit card with no limit and told me to go crazy that was the last time I saw them. I think it was about 6 years ago, but I knew they were still alive because every year there was about another billion dollars in there.

My sexy beast cost about 3.4 million dollars and was top of the range. It was sleek, black with green flames and most importantly fast, the best thing was since all the cops and judges, lawyers and special agents knew and respected my parents I could go as fast as I wanted, no one gave me a speeding ticket. I hopped on and squashed my helmet onto my head, tearing out of the driveway and barrelling after the Pearson's car. About halfway there I stopped in at the local store and bought the biggest fireworks they had the ones that make the huge booms when you light them up. I grinned then looked at my watch, I had wasted a lot of time but it didn't matter if I was late, they knew me. I decided to go as fast as I could for a couple of hours, take a quick rest then keep going. I should make it there about an hour after they arrived.

**JAKE'S POV  
**The twins sat in the seats in front of me, alternating between playing their video games and looking at what I knew was pictures of naked girls on their laptop, course they didn't know I knew. Nana and Stew sat up the front, Nana once again complaining that the music was too loud then when Stew turned it down, too low. I sighed and stared out the window, turning my head when I heard a loud engine tearing down the highway. A lone rider wove their way through the cars, one almost hit them and they turned around, sticking up their middle finger and pulling a rude face.

They sped past our car and turned their head for a fraction of a second, the smirk on their face slowly died as they noticed me and they gunned the engine, resuming their wild ride through the cars, I saw a large pack of fireworks strapped to the back of their bike and instantly thought that couldn't be legal. They were going way above the speed limit and endangering fellow drivers but the cops on the side of the road just shook their head and pointed the number plate out to their partner who also nodded, leaving them be. How odd that was, why were they so special?

We neared the old house and I bet Nate he couldn't fishtail it into the driveway, he grinned madly and gunned the engine, sliding wildly into the driveway. "Nice landing Nate," I said, hopping out of the car, "Told you I could fishtail it," he said smirking. "Nice try Nate but you missed my kids by this much," Uncle Stu complained, holding his fingers centimetres apart. "And almost gave his poor mother a heart attack… again" Nana complained, sliding out of the vehicle. "Nanna!" Hannah screamed, running forward, Stu hugged her then moved to the side to allow Hannah to do the same. "Hi. Got you a little treat," Nana said, handing her a Mentos.

The twins still refused to get out of the car and Nate brought out the fireworks he had, a huge box I'm sure was considered illegal in many states. "Well one of the Pearson brothers came to party," Nate announced, "Are those even legal here?" Stu asked, pointing worriedly at the box, "No," Nate laughed giving me a high five. "Yeah yeah Stu, I'm sure the ones Andy's getting will be even worse than this," Auntie said, coming over and giving him a hug. "You're right what do you reckon the odds are that we won't even get in trouble?" Stu asked, smiling mysteriously.

I shrugged and wondered who this Andy person was, grabbing my duffel and hauling it towards the twins, "Right make yourself useful, carry this up to the biggest bedroom." I stalked towards the house and they followed dutifully, carrying everything I had with me. "Twins in here!" I announced coming across the biggest bedroom that had a double bed and bunk beds, "Put my bags on the bed," I ordered, "Sir yes sir," one muttered, "Trying to be a wise guy?" I asked, leaning towards them threateningly.

"No definitely not, don't provoke him" the other said, moving towards his twin. I noticed Tom standing there his bags at his feet, "Good now get these out of here," I told them, pointing to his bags, "Whoa wait a minute why do you get the best room I was here first?" Tom asked his hands in his pockets. "I'm here now," I announced and he stared at me weirded out. "Damn you sound like Andy," he muttered "I'm older," he said, stepping forwards. "And I'm bigger," I announced stepping forwards. "Did you grow since Christmas?" he asked, "2 inches cous, I can tag a stop sign without even having to jump" I told him, smirking.

"Look I don't know why you need this bed but Andy has been bunking with someone for years and I don't think that's about to stop because you're here so I really hope there's no problems with you sharing," he said, and I could tell he meant it, "Whoa whoa cous, I don't sleep next to no dude," I said, holding up my hands. He stared at me in confusion, "Who the hell said Andy was a dude?" he asked me, and I stared at him. "Okay who's she been bunking with for all these years then?" I asked, curious. It must have been Bethany, "Me you dolt so I really hope she doesn't have a problem sharing with you. Just one question how good are you at dodging?" he questioned, fingering his arm, I gazed at him shocked, my cousin had been sharing a bed with a girl for how long?

"Why?" I said suspiciously, "Because if you try anything inappropriate she would probably throw a knife at you and with her aim, she wouldn't miss," he said, walking out the door and down the stairs. I sighed and looked at the bed, knowing my luck at this rate she would probably be fat, have braces, glasses and bad acne. I grimaced and ran down the stairs after Tom, meeting him at the bottom. Bethany was leaning against the door, staring at the road, "Where the hell is she Tom? I promised her I wouldn't go in the pool without her and I really want to," she whined, crossing her arms.

"She'll be here any sec Beth I just got her text," Tom soothed, guiding her outside. I heard a loud roar from the road and looked up to see the motorbike rider from before; I wonder what she was doing here? I watched as she skidded up the driveway, sending the gravel flying. The twins watched amazed as she came to a stop just below the front stair and dismounted gracefully, kicking down the lever to hold up her bike. Her hands moved up to take off her helmet and she ditched it on the handlebars, pulling a few pins out of her hair that sent it cascading down her back in thick mermaid curls the colour of blood.

Her dark purple eyes scanned the area and she grinned when she spotted Tom, ditching her biking gloves and racing up the drive, flinging herself into his arms, she planted a kiss on his lips and I tried to hide my surprise, Tommy had a girlfriend. She then spotted Bethany and raced to her, pulling the taller girl into her arms and kissing her to. I thought it was impossible for my eyebrows to get any higher and the rest of the people present, excluding my uncle, aunt, Hannah and Tom, stared at her amazed. She only just seemed to spot my uncle and aunt and she raced to them, snatching the box off the back of her bike as she went.

She presented it to them and they opened it, my mouth dropped open when I recognised some of the most highly illegal fireworks in the country in the box, the ones reserved for the government. "One quick call to my parents and they sorted it all out," she announced and I saw Tom's eyes darken. "Any word on their current place of work?" Tom called, settling his hands in his pockets. She shook her head sadly and he nodded, Bethany looked at her saddened and shook her head slowly. "Thank you Andy," Auntie said and I held in my gasp of surprise, that was Andy?

"Come on Bethany you can help me unpack and then we'll hit the pool," she said, bouncing excitedly. "Tommy Boy where are you sleeping?" she asked, hefting a bag out of the back of the Pearson's car. "You aren't sleeping with me Andy, you're sleeping with Jake." he said and I was sure I have never seen anyone look so heartbroken. "Oh," she muttered. "Don't worry I've already told him if he tries anything inappropriate you can throw your knives at him," she brightened considerably and grabbed Bethany's wrist, pulling her inside. Tom followed and the twins followed the pretty girl, their adolescent minds acting up, I shrugged and followed the rag tag bunch of people inside, closing the door sharply behind me.


End file.
